Un San Valentín diferente
by Luna-Kitty-Lovegood
Summary: El día de San Valentín, un poltergeist decidido a hacer una gran broma, la mejor alumna y el peor de los profesores... ¿Que ocurrirá?


**Un San Valentín diferente.**

Autora: kitty5308 (Beatriz).

N/A: Esto surgió en un momento de insomnio, y es un capítulo único. No tiene nada que ver con mis otros fics (que, por cierto, continuaré muy pronto), pero espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo!!. Y ya sabéis: reclamaciones, dudas, tomatazos, howlers, bludgers locas y todo lo demás, a los reviews (ya sabéis que me encanta que leer un montón de ellos ;) ).

Por cierto, si alguien quiere mandarme un mail, mi dirección es: kitty5308(aquí poner el símbolo de la Lo he tenido que poner así de extraño porque si no lo borraba al subir el capítulo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz navidad a todos/todas!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, arrebujada en una manta, con la mirada fija en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea enfrente suya y una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Un diario abierto descansaba sobre sus piernas y una pluma manchada de tinta se sostenía precariamente entre sus dedos.

Era de madrugada y reinaba el silencio en el castillo, sólo roto por el retumbar de los truenos y los fogonazos de los relámpagos que mostraban la violenta tormenta que se desarrollaba en el exterior.

Un trueno especialmente fuerte la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza, como si saliera de un sueño y su expresión se tornó triste al volver a la realidad y ver la soledad que la rodeaba. Cierto era que prefería esas horas a cualquiera de las del día, ya que podía pensar tranquilamente sin que nadie la molestase, sin que nadie se fijara en sus cambios de humor, o en su expresión de tristeza y en su aparente apatía, que al principio había preocupado a sus amigos, pero que ahora comenzaba a molestarles visiblemente, ya que no había querido contarles nada.

Podía pensar en él.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuando comenzó su educación en Hogwarts que llegaría a sentirse así por él, se hubiera reído con ganas. Sin embargo, ahora, a punto de acabar, a la mitad de su séptimo curso, sólo sentía deseos de llorar.

Al principio le había odiado, al igual que casi todos sus compañeros. Era grosero y maleducado, brusco, adusto y necio. Luego, había ido descubriendo pequeños detalles, cosas insignificantes que por sí solas no decían nada, pero que juntas le habían mostrado el hombre que era él en realidad: inteligente, brillante, fuerte, valiente, con un gran sentido del honor y de la responsabilidad... Así, poco a poco, se había ido enamorando de él sin darse cuenta, y cuando quiso dársela, ya no había remedio. Necesitaba verle, perderse en su penetrante mirada, oír su voz cálida y grave, aunque fuera en forma de sarcasmo.

Pero sabía que sólo quedaban unos meses de curso y luego se marcharía. Se iría y él la olvidaría, si es que él había sentido algo más que desprecio hacia ella, a pesar de ser la alumna más brillante de todo el colegio. Y él saldría de su vida en silencio, tranquilamente, tal y como había entrado.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, mientras cogía la pluma y se inclinaba sobre el diario.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué he de sentirme así? Cada vez que le veo es como si mil cuchillos se me clavaran en el alma. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de mirarle, ni olvidarme de él. Lo peor es cuando Harry y Ron vuelven a la carga, insultándole o mofándose de él, y yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo._

_Qué sensación de ahogo. Qué ganas de gritar.¡No es cierto, no es verdad, dejadle en paz! ¡No me importan vuestras opiniones, ni lo que penséis de él!¡ No me importa nada! ¡¡¡No tengo ganas de hablar con ellos, ni de contarles lo que me pasa, ni de corregirles los deberes, ni de pasear con ellos y sus novias!!!_

Era cierto. Desde que se dio cuenta de que él significaba algo para ella, el salir con ambas parejas, Harry-Ginny y Ron-Luna, la ponía enferma. No era el hecho de que estuvieran juntos, si no de que le recordaban continuamente el que él no estaba con ella. Y eso le causaba dolor.

_No puedo decírselo. Nunca lo entenderían._

Nunca. Y eso era una de las cosas que más sufrimiento le causaban. El saber que no podía contárselo, porque la tomarían por loca. O porque se enfadarían con ella.

_Se odian mutuamente. Lo considerarían una traición a nuestra amistad y no volverían a hablarme en sus vidas. _

_Imagino el amor como una escalera. Abajo el sufrimiento, arriba la felicidad. Esta mañana Ginny se veía feliz y alegre. No me ha dicho ni una palabra sobre Harry, señal de que todo va sobre ruedas entre ellos dos._

_Es curioso ver y escuchar la felicidad ajena cuando personalmente una está al fondo del precipicio. Curioso e inaceptable a la vez. Además, es gracioso que yo, la "sabelotodo Granger", no supiera que es posible amar tan fuerte a un ser para el que una representa tan poco._

_El paraíso no está en la escalera humana y él es el paraíso. Completamente inalcanzable._

_La abuela es totalmente imprevisible. Esta mañana, a la hora del desayuno, ha llegado Prometeo, la lechuza que les regalé a mis padres por si necesitaban comunicarse conmigo, con un paquetito. Al abrirlo me he encontrado con una carta de la abuela y su medallón, ése del que nunca se separa. Para que me lo ponga en San Valentín, que es mañana, y me enamore. Según dice ella, es una antigua tradición en nuestra familia._

_Pero, cómo no, Draco Malfoy pasaba por allí en ese momento._

_- Parecerá una vaca endomingada con eso. Si ahora no la quiere nadie, con eso menos._

_No sé que es lo que más me ha molestado, si el insulto o el hecho de llegar a pensar que Malfoy pudiera tener razón y que él no se fijaría en mí ni aunque bailara el cancán sobre la mesa de los profesores. Bueno, sí se fijaría, pero para castigarme y despreciarme aún más._

_Viva la verdad cruda de Malfoy._

Miró nuevamente al fuego.

_Sin embargo, si fuera cierto... si fuera cierta la tradición... Tenerle a mi lado, sentir sus brazos rodeándome..._

_Sé que tan solo son sueños, pero soñar no hace daño, ¿no?_

Suspirando, cerró el diario, se levantó y se fue a la cama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones, avanzaba por el Gran Comedor quitándose furiosamente los papelillos de colorines que acababa de lanzarle una armadura al pasar, mientras miraba con odio la decoración en tonos rosas que había aparecido esa mañana. La verdad era que la idea de Dumbledore de celebrar el día de San Valentín "a lo Lockhart" le producía nauseas.

Menos mal que era sábado y día de salida a Hogsmeade. Además, el director había organizado unas actividades para los alumnos de primer y segundo curso que les mantendrían ocupados durante la mayor parte del día. Con un poco de suerte, podría encerrarse en la oscura tranquilidad de su mazmorra y olvidarse de todos esos adolescentes con las hormonas en ebullición.

Paseó la vista por las cuatro mesas de los alumnos, buscando una sonrisa que borrar, hasta que se topó con dos ojos castaños que le miraban fijamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda sin motivo aparente al reconocer a la dueña de esos ojos tan bellos.

Los ojos se apartaron cuando ella bajó la cabeza con expresión avergonzada, cosa que le sorprendió. Si había alguien en Hogwarts que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse, era precisamente ella.

_Sin embargo, lleva unos meses rara _– pensó.- _Parece haber perdido la alegría que tenía al principio de curso. Algo le ha ocurrido o alguien ha tenido que hacerle algo, porque no es normal en ella. Esos estúpidos Potter y Weasley... Dicen ser sus amigos, pero sólo se preocupan por su propio ombligo. Y ahora, desde que tienen novia, la dan más de lado que nunca. No me extraña que ella se refugie en los libros..._

Esto le recordó su propia juventud, donde no tuvo amigos de verdad. De pronto se sobresaltó. ¿Él se estaba preocupando por una alumna?

_Sólo es una maldita Gryffindor._

Pero... ¿era eso cierto?

_No, no lo es. Es la mejor alumna que he tenido en todos mis años como profesor, el sueño de cualquiera. Es inteligente, brillante, decidida y valiente. Y muy bonita._

Sonrió levemente al recordar todas las aventuras que ella había vivido, especialmente cuando consiguió pasar la prueba de lógica que él había puesto como protección para la piedra filosofal.

_Es la mujer ideal para mí. Si no fuera mi alumna..._

Semejante revelación le golpeó como un mazazo. Se quedó parado, atónito ante su descubrimiento. Un alumno que caminaba detrás chocó contra él, que se volvió, se disculpó y salió, dejando al pobre alumno asombrado ante la visión de un amable profesor de Pociones, y sin darse cuenta de que los ojos castaños le seguían al salir.

_Soft heavenly eyes gazed to me_

_Transcending space and time_

_And I was rendered still_

_There were no words for me to find at all_

_As I stood there beside myself_

_I could see you and no one else._

_You come to me with a casual flow_

_And suddenly my defences start to go_

_When you talk to me in that sensual tone_

_It envelopes me and I lose my self-control_

_Only once in a lifetime love rushes in_

_Changing you with the tide_

_And dawns ribbon of ligth_

_Bursts through the dark_

_Wakening you inside_

_And I thougth it was all untrue_

_Until there all at once I Knew_

_That baby I just melt a way_

_Fall like rain_

_Everytime I see your face I go off_

_I just want to break it down_

_Anytime you come around_

_Maby I could met a way in your arms_

_With no beginning and without an end._

_You are the one for me, it's evident._

_Imaging that you're taking it slow_

_And so tenderly_

'_till the felling overflows_

_When you look at me I go soft and cave in_

_And I can't conceal that I'm slowly weakening_

_You and me in a clowd of revergie_

_Spin around inside my head unendingly_

_Thougths run wild as I sit and rhapsodize_

_Paint pretty pictures of what I'd do if you were mine._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-... en Hogsmeade, ¿verdad, Hermione?

-...

- ¿Hermione?

-...

- ¡Hermione!

La joven se sobresaltó ante el chillido de su amigo y se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Me has escuchado?

-Perdona, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa...

- ¡Claro, tu siempre estás a lo tuyo! A los demás que nos parta un rayo...

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¡Sí que lo es! Parecías tonta mirando embobada hacia la puerta.

Harry y Ginny les miraban sonrientes. Ambos sacudieron la cabeza en señal de que los otros dos no tenían remedio, nunca dejarían de pelearse por los motivos más tontos. Sorprendentemente, esta vez Hermione no entró al trapo.

- ¿Qué haréis ahora?

- Iremos a Hogsmeade, como siempre, ¿no?- inquirió Ginny.

- Yo no, chicos. No me miréis así, McGonagall me ha pedido que le ayude con los talleres y no he podido negarme.

- Pero Hermione... – empezó Harry.

- Id vosotros y pasáoslo bien, ¿vale? Luego me contáis. ¡¡Y no os olvidéis de traerme algo de Honeydunkes!!

Se levantó antes de que alguno pudiera protestar, hizo un gesto de despedida y salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron extrañados.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un agitado Severus fue a toparse con Dumbledore y la profesora Trelawney cuando subía las escaleras de dos en dos en dirección a la lechucería.

El director advirtió que el hombre estaba preocupado.

- ¡Severus! Que bien que te encuentro.

- Buenos días.- contestó el hombre, tratando de serenarse.

- Verás, Sybill y yo hemos hecho una apuesta.- comentó el director.- Como estamos en San Valentín, tiene que adivinarles el futuro amoroso a los profesores. ¿Te importaría?

- Dumbledore, no creo que el Profesor Snape quiera que... – indicó una Trelawney bastante asustada ante la mirada que le acababa de echar Severus.

- Vamos, seguro que estará encantado, ¿verdad?- respondió el director con una gran sonrisa.

- Está bien.- aceptó con voz cansada Snape.

- Bien, entonces muéstreme la palma de su mano. – pidió la profesora de Adivinación, tratando de sonar profesional, pero sin conseguirlo debido a un ligero temblor en la voz.- A ver... Mmmm, sí, aquí está... – de pronto levantó la vista sorprendida.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Se interesó Snape.- ¿Ha descubierto ya algo?- preguntó con una mezcla de ironía y sarcasmo.

- Puede reírse todo lo que quiera.- Replicó la profesora ofendida.- Pero por si le interesa, las líneas de su mano señalan que el gran amor de su vida está a punto de aparecer, si no lo ha hecho ya, y que es una oportunidad que no debe dejar escapar. Así que yo que usted estaría muy atento a lo que sucede a su alrededor.

- ¿No me diga?- dijo Severus con ironía.

- Sí le digo. Además, aparece otra cosa.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

- Un medallón. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer.- contestó Trelawney muy enfadada.

- Bueno, Severus, te dejo.- comentó el director mirándole intensamente a los ojos y sonriendo al final.- Por cierto, suena bien lo que te ha dicho Sybill, ¿quién será esa brujita?... ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Y con una sonrisa ambos bajaron las escaleras, dejando a Severus perdido en sus pensamientos y aún más asustado que antes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de librarse de sus amigos y verlos partir hacia Hogsmeade desde una de las ventanas del castillo, Hermione se sentó en una de las clases vacías. Había cogido su diario y los libros para hacer los deberes, pero deseaba escribir un poco antes. Abrió el diario, mojó la pluma en el tintero y escribió.

_¿Por qué no he ido con los chicos a Hogsmeade? ¿Por qué les he mentido diciéndoles que tenía que ayudar a la profesora McGonagall? Ha sido algo impulsivo. Cuando le he visto esta mañana, he perdido completamente la cabeza. ¿Qué tiene este hombre que me provoca tantas cosas?_

_Sé que no iría a Hogsmeade, puesto que no lo hace nunca. Siempre prefiere encerrarse en sus mazmorras y aislarse del mundanal ruido. Y yo... no sé, supongo que no me apetece mucho separarme de él, aunque sean los muros y las puertas de este castillo los que me impidan verle._

_¿Cómo puede tanto amor perderse como un grano de arena en el desierto?_

Suspiró. Creyó oír un ligero roce detrás de la pizarra. Pero cuando se levantó y miró, no había nada.

_A veces me encantaría que las cosas fueran diferentes. Me encantaría poder estar a su mismo nivel, que dejara de verme como a una niña, y poder preguntarle millones de cosas: cómo es, qué piensa realmente, por qué es tan oscuro, qué ocurrió en su pasado, por qué se unió a los mortífagos, por qué tiene ese endiablado carácter..._

_Siempre intenta mostrarse frío y desagradable, consiguiéndolo muy a menudo, pero es como si fuera un escudo, una coraza para no mostrar cómo es él en realidad. Es como si temiera que alguien pudiera traspasar esa coraza y hacerle daño. Me encantaría poder hacerlo._

_¿Qué es lo que oculta? ¿Qué es lo que guarda tan celosamente bajo esa desaliñada apariencia?_

Un gran estruendo proveniente del pasillo la hizo sobresaltarse. Recogió sus cosas amontonándolas precariamente una sobre otra en una de las sillas y salió.

- ¡¡¡PEEVES!!!

El poltergeist del colegio había levitado dos estatuas haciéndolas chocar en el aire sobre dos alumnas de segundo año que se dirigían hacia la biblioteca, provocando que los trozos de las esculturas cayeran sobre ellas, hiriéndolas. Ahora se mecía alegremente en el aire sacándoles la lengua, y al ver a Hermione, le hizo una sonora pedorreta.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ NARICES CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO???!!!

Peeves le hizo una desagradable mueca y ella le apuntó con su varita. El poltergeist esquivó el hechizo y se alejó riéndose a carcajadas, metiéndose en la clase de al lado de la que había estado la joven.

Ésta se agachó junto a las dos alumnas, quienes al ver a la prefecta se habían echado a llorar, momento en el que aparecía el director.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí, señorita Granger?

- Ha sido Peeves, señor. Pensó que sería muy divertido si les tiraba encima esas dos estatuas a estas alumnas.- contestó la joven señalando los restos esparcidos por el corredor, que parecía un campo de batalla.

Con un movimiento de varita, el director reparó ambas estatuas.

-Por favor, acompañe a las señoritas a la enfermería. Yo me encargaré de Peeves.- pidió amablemente el director.

- Por supuesto.

Con un _accio_, la joven atrajo los libros hacia el pasillo y los cogió en brazos, sin darse cuenta de que uno de ellos faltaba. Ayudó a las chicas a levantarse y se alejaron seguidas de Dumbledore, que sonrió pensativamente hacia el aula del que habían salido los libros.

En la clase, Peeves hojeaba el cuaderno que le había quitado a la prefecta, ése en el que la había visto escribir tan concentrada, que le había atraído tanto, y por el que había montado todo el jaleo de las estatuas. Se meció suavemente en el aire, pensativo, hasta que una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su cara. ¡Sería la mejor broma de todos los tiempos!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de toda una mañana en el laboratorio de Pociones, Severus avanzaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras cuando vio a Peeves flotando delante de la puerta de su despacho y tratando de introducir algo por debajo de la misma. Se acercó silenciosamente, y cuando estaba a unos pasos del poltergeist sacó su varita y murmuró: _pompus. _Al instante, una luz rosada rodeó Peeves provocando que se inflara como una pompa de jabón, soltando el libro que cayó al suelo, mientras el travieso fantasma flotaba hacia el techo.

Adelantándose, Severus se acercó y recogió el cuaderno.

- ¿A quién se lo has robado? Tendré que avisar a Dumbledore.

El poltergeist dio contra uno de los salientes de las piedras que conformaban el techo del pasillo de las mazmorras y se desinfló como un globo. Le hizo una pedorreta al profesor y se alejó por el corredor cantando a voz en grito:

_Severus Snivellus Snape está solo en San Valentín,_

_¿Habrá alguna mujer a quien le haga tilín?_

- Maldito poltergeist.- Masculló Snape, sintiendo cómo se acentuaba su mal humor mientras abría su despacho con un movimiento de varita.

Entró en el despacho y de allí pasó a sus habitaciones, dejando el cuaderno encima de una mesita auxiliar situada delante del sofá y de la chimenea. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Abrió al máximo el grifo y dejó que el agua caliente golpeara con fuerza contra su piel y sus doloridos músculos, dándole un relajante masaje. Cuando terminó, se vistió, aunque prescindió de la túnica y salió frotándose el pelo con una toalla. Cogió una manzana que los elfos le dejaban todas las mediodías sobre la chimenea y se sentó en el sofá mordisqueándola.

Con la relajante ducha se le había pasado la mayor parte del mal humor, y con los trozos de manzana tragó el resto. La verdad era que estaba agotado. Sólo entonces reparó en el cuaderno.

Se incorporó, lo cogió y lo sopesó entre las manos. Era pequeño, del tamaño de una cuartilla, con las tapas duras forradas en cuero y no extremadamente grueso. Dos cintas rojas salían de cada una de las pastas para cerrarlo atadas en una elegante lazada.

_Para ser un cuaderno de apuntes no es muy grande. ¿De quién será?_

Desató las cintas y lo abrió por la mitad, para llevarse una sorpresa. ¡Estaba en blanco! Pasó unas cuantas hojas, tanto hacia delante como hacia atrás, pero el cuaderno estaba completamente vacío, lo que despertó su interés.

_Si Peeves se lo ha quitado a alguien es porque es importante. Vaya, parece que hay alguien que no quiere que sus secretos se descubran. ¿Qué será tan importante como para esconderlo de esta manera? Esto me recuerda a Potter y su estúpido pergamino..._

Cogió su varita y apuntó a las páginas.

- Muéstrate.

El cuaderno siguió en blanco.

- Te ordeno que me reveles tu secreto.

No pudo percibir ningún cambio.

- Yo, Severus Snape, profesor de este colegio, te ordeno que te muestres a mí.

Nada. Decidió usar otro método. Cogió una pluma, la mojó en el tintero y, abriendo de nuevo el cuaderno por la mitad, escribió:

- Muéstrate.

Las letras se mantuvieron durante un momento, y, cuando Severus volvía a inclinarse para escribir de nuevo, comenzaron a separarse y a cambar, moviéndose por la hoja hasta formar una nueva frase en una bella escritura floreada que le resultó conocida:

"_Extraño, mucho interés tienes en conocer_

_los secretos que guarda este diario._

_Más debes saber que la curiosidad mató al gato."_

Severus se quedó quieto, con la pluma alzada en el aire, observando la frase y sopesando la implícita advertencia. Al ver que la frase no variaba, escribió debajo:

- Muéstrate.

Las letras volvieron a cambiar para formar una nueva frase.

"_Veo que sigues empeñado en conocer_

_lo que no te incumbe. Bien, si deseas leerme_

_tendrás que encontrar las palabras adecuadas."_

Volvió a escribir otra vez, pero la frase se mantuvo inalterable.

No pudo evitar un bufido de frustración. El maldito diario había conseguido acaparar toda su atención. ¿Por qué lo tenía Peeves? ¿A quién se lo había quitado? Y lo más importante: ¿qué contenía?

Releyó las frases, parándose en la última: _"Las palabras adecuadas". _Debía ser como una especie de contraseña.

Con una sonrisa irónica escribió: "Ábrete, sésamo." La verdad era que no tenía mucha esperanza de que funcionase. Y no lo hizo.

_Quien escribió esto no es tan tonto_. Sin embargo, siguió allí, dándole vueltas, utilizando contraseñas más o menos oscuras, aunque sin ningún resultado.

Tras una sonora imprecación, dejó el diario sobre la mesa y pasó a su despacho para buscar un libro sobre claves mágicas.

_Quien haya hechizado esto tiene que ser de los cursos superiores. Y muy bueno en transformaciones y encantamientos._

Se agachó junto a una de las estanterías y, de pronto, se quedó parado, con la mano meciéndose en el aire a sólo unos centímetros de los libros. Su cara expresaba incredulidad.

_¡Claro!_

Era lo más sencillo, lo más obvio y, por tanto, aquello en lo que nunca hubiera caído. Entró como una tromba en su habitación, se sentó en el sofá y escribió: _"Por favor."_

Las letras se mantuvieron un instante, y luego todo lo que había sido escrito hasta entonces fue absorbido por el diario, quedándose en blanco. Pero esta vez un punto negro apareció en el centro, dividiéndose acto seguido en numerosas ramificaciones, llenando las páginas y formando las letras, las palabras, las frases...

Una de ellas le llamó la atención:

"_¿Cómo puede tanto amor perderse como un grano de arena en el desierto?"_

La pasión, el dolor y el sufrimiento encerrados en ella se le clavó en el alma, a pesar de tantos años habituado al dolor ajeno.

_Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de uno de mis alumnos, o, mejor dicho, de una de mis alumnas, porque esta letra es de chica. Sé que algunas no han tenido una vida muy halagüeña, pero esto..._

Siguió leyendo, y su expresión de incredulidad fue tornándose en una de asombro mayúsculo. La persona que había escrito el diario estaba enamorada de...

_¡De mí! Pero esto es imposible, una auténtica locura..._ Pensó al reconocerse en las dolorosas frases. _¿Cómo he podido no darme cuenta? Yo, que me envanezco de ser un gran espía... aquí, en mi propio terreno..._

Severus no conseguía salir de su asombro. ¿Cómo alguien podía haberse enamorado de él?¿Del profesor más temido y más odiado de todo Hogwarts? ¿Del más grosero, repelente, repugnante, cruel, sarcástico... de los profesores? De repente, una idea atravesó su cerebro, dejándole en estado de shock.

_¡No, no puede ser! Esa farsante de Trelawney no puede haber acertado, no puede tener razón! Ese viejo fraude... ¿Es éste mi gran amor? Es imposible, una auténtica estupidez. Pero... ¿y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si... y si por una vez en la vida hubiese acertado...?_

Por un momento, la imagen de la joven poseedora de los ojos más bellos acudió a su mente. Todo sería distinto si ella...

_No, no es posible, Severus, cálmate, céntrate, no seas imbécil, ni siquiera con ella... Estas cosas ocurren, compórtate como el adulto que eres. Deberás hablar con Dumbledore y con la chica, no puedes permitir que..._

Con un gesto temeroso pasó las hojas hasta la primera página, intentando retrasar el fatal momento. Cuando llegó, su boca se abrió en una mueca de asombro.

Allí, en una hermosa caligrafía floreada de color azul claro, estaba escrito:

"_Diario de Hermione Granger"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la hora de comer, Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, tras regañar a unos alumnos de segundo que habían improvisado un concierto usando los cubiertos, las copas y los platos como instrumentos.

Era la única alumna de los cursos superiores que ese día no había ido a Hogsmeade, lo que provocó algunos murmullos, rápidamente sofocados por una mirada de advertencia al más puro estilo "Snape".

Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, jugueteando con el medallón entre sus dedos, buscándole, pero sólo se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Dumbledore, y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que el director sabía. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su corazón y su cabeza. El hombre la sonrió y ella le imitó.

Al salir del Gran Comedor con expresión tristona, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado hasta que le tiraron insistentemente de la manga de la túnica.

Miró y vio que se trataba de Winky, la elfina doméstica amiga de Dobby, que le tendía con expresión amable un pergamino doblado y lacrado.

- ¿Para mí?

- Sí, señorita.-respondió la elfina con vocecita chillona. Hacía tiempo ya que Hermione había abandonado sus ideas acerca del PEDDO, lo que había provocado que los elfos la trataran mucho mejor, con la mayor cortesía.

- Gracias.

Y con una inclinación de cabeza, la elfina desapareció.

La joven rompió el lacre y desenrolló el pergamino.

_"Señorita Granger,_

_la espero en mi despacho_

_a las dos en punto."_

La conmoción llegó al ver la firma: _"S.S."_

Temblando como una hoja, dobló la nota, la guardó entre los pliegues de su túnica y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras. ¿Para qué querría el profesor de Pociones verla?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny salían de comer de Las Tres Escobas cuando casi se chocaron con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick, que charlaban animadamente mientras entraban para comer.

- ¿No se supone que McGonagall tenía que estar con Hermione en el colegio para los talleres?- preguntó Ron.

Los demás le miraron sin saber qué decir. ¿Les habría mentido Hermione para quedarse sola?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus estaba sentado tras su mesa, en su despacho. Una única luz iluminaba en parte la estancia, dejando la cara del hombre en penumbra. Se había puesto la más negra de sus túnicas y su faz no expresaba ninguna emoción.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al oír el suave y rítmico golpeteo que anunciaba que ella se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella... sintió cómo todas sus defensas comenzaban a resquebrajarse, todo ese muro que había construido a su alrededor durante tantos años de dolor y soledad.

A duras penas consiguió controlar la emoción de su voz para que ésta sonase tan fría y desagradable como siempre.

- Pase.

Al verla entrar, tan dulce y suave, con las mejillas arreboladas por el intenso frío que reinaba perpetuamente en las mazmorras, su corazón se puso a latir desbocado.

Intentó tranquilizarse. Necesitaba tener la mente fría y despejada para lo que iba a ocurrir, pues de ello dependía el futuro de ambos. Y por ello mismo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que iba a hacer. Porque a medida que había ido leyendo el diario, su corazón se había ido abriendo al soplo de ese amor desesperado, tan inesperado como deseado, y el gozo que había sentido al saber que amaba y que era amado...

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía ser. Toda una vida plagada de maldad, de malos momentos, de malas decisiones les separaba. Y algo más: el señor oscuro. Él no podía obligarla a cargar con eso, a llegar a formar parte de ello. Únicamente sería su condena, su carga. Y porque había descubierto que la amaba, quería apartarla de todo ello.

- Siéntese.-su tono, un poco más brusco que de costumbre, borró la tímida sonrisa que había aflorado a los labios de ella, que se sentó con cara de preocupación.

Un silencio opresivo les envolvió, enrareciendo el ambiente, asfixiándolos mientras ambos se preparaban para el choque definitivo. Sólo había dos salidas: victoria o derrota. Pero los dados ya estaban echados de antemano, anunciando un final que ninguno de ambos esperaba.

Entonces, ella reparó en que el hombre tenía las palmas de las manos sobre algo que parecía ser un cuaderno, delante de él, sobre la mesa, pero al estar en penumbra, no pudo ver bien de qué se trataba. Él siguió la mirada de la joven y, con un gesto brusco, hizo deslizar el diario sobre la mesa hacia la chica, quien lo miró horrorizada al darse cuenta de qué era lo que ella había tomado por un simple cuaderno.

- Esto es suyo.- No era una pregunta.

La joven levantó la cabeza y le miró valientemente a los ojos. Severus aplaudió interiormente cuando la oyó decir:

-Sí, es mío.

- Peeves intentó colarlo por debajo de la puerta de mi despacho. ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué intentaba hacer eso?- preguntó gélidamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Ni siquiera sé cómo pudo quitármelo. ¿Lo...?- su voz se quebró, impidiéndola continuar. Él no pudo evitar decir:

- Si se refiere a si he conseguido abrirlo, sí, he averiguado la contraseña. Era _demasiado_ fácil.- remarcó la palabra demasiado.- Nada acorde con sus aptitudes tan alabadas por el resto del profesorado.- terminó, maldiciéndose interiormente por ser tan cruel al verla palidecer.

- ¿Lo ha... leído?

Severus tragó saliva, pues quedaba lo más difícil. _Allá voy._

- Sí.

Hermione enrojeció violentamente, pero aguantó firme la mirada. _Una auténtica Gryffindor_, pensó el hombre con orgullo. Sin embargo, su voz sonó fría y cortante cuando continuó.

- He de confesar que todo esto me parece una broma de muy mal gusto. Es más, si no les conociera, incluso juraría que proviene de esos estúpidos Potter y Weasley, tratando de emular los años de Potter padre y de su mascota Black, como un tributo a su memoria.

Oh, no me malinterprete,- exclamó levantando una mano cuando vio que ella abría la boca para contestar- a usted le preocupan demasiado sus estudios como para permitírselo y, por alguna extraña razón que aún no logro explicarme, usted es su amiga. No tienen la suficiente fuerza de carácter como para ni siquiera pensar en oponerse a usted. Así que sólo me queda pensar que todo esto se debe a una desafortunada casualidad llamada Peeves.

Ella puso una mano temblorosa sobre el diario, mientras con una mirada le animaba a continuar.

- Por supuesto, es muy halagador el saber que una mujer, una Gryffindor, pueda albergar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mi persona, pero me temo que no puedo corresponderle.

Ya estaba, la bomba había sido lanzada. ¿Explotaría?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, tratando de contener la zozobra en su voz.

Él se recostó en la silla.

- No creí necesario tener que llegar a ese punto.

- Quiero saberlo.- _Lo necesito_, pensó.

- No creo que sea...

- Dígamelo.- interrumpió Hermione con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Bien, señorita Granger.-comenzó él siguiendo la táctica que se había marcado, la cual consistía en hacerle todo el daño posible para alejarla de él.- Usted es mi alumna y yo soy su profesor. Le doblo la edad, prácticamente podría ser su padre. Reconozco que en el mundo mágico eso no es muy importante, puesto que vivimos muchísimo más que un muggle, pero no me atrae la idea. Es cierto que es usted una de las mejores alumnas que ha habido en Hogwarts en muchos años, pero no me atraen las personas tan prepotentes y sabihondas. Y... es una Gryffindor. Además, usted puede aspirar a algo más. A algo mejor que yo.- terminó en un susurro, poniendo por un momento sus sentimientos al descubierto.

Hermione no reparó en estas últimas palabras, pues se había levantado de la silla, furiosa, con los ojos anegados y las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. No sabía si abofetearle por ser tan cruel o darle las gracias por su sinceridad. Pero necesitaba saber una última cosa, aunque eso la destruyera por completo.

- Eso no es todo, ¿verdad? Es porque... porque soy de origen muggle, ¿no? Porque soy una... "sangresucia."

Allí estaba. La bomba por fin había explotado.

- Sí.

Sencillo, directo, brutal, aterrador. Una sola palabra, dos letras malditas que sembraron el caos en el corazón de él y que destrozaron el de ella.

Hermione cogió el diario y bruscamente se dio la vuelta, tropezando con la silla y cayendo al suelo. Él se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ella ya se había levantado y abría la puerta.

- ¡Hermione, espera!- No pudo evitar exclamar.

La puerta se cerró con un portazo tras ella. De golpe, todas las emociones contenidas en el alma del hombre se liberaron de las ataduras a las que las tenía sometidas y un torrente de lágrimas afloró a sus ojos, mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo el ser así.

_Severus Snape, eres un maldito bastardo_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la hora de la cena, Ginny entró como una tromba en el Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose como una furia hacia Harry y Ron, acorralándolos contra la pared.

-¡¡¡¡¿Se puede saber qué narices le habéis hecho a Hermione?!!!!

Su voz restalló como un látigo haciendo que todo el comedor quedara en silencio. Las broncas de los Weasley eran legendarias, sobre todo debido a los vociferadores que mandaba la señora Weasley a sus hijos, pero esta parecía ser la peor de todas.

- ¿¿¿...??? – Los chicos no pudieron responder.

- ¿Qué-le-habéis-hecho?

-¡Nada!- respondió Ron azorado. Odiaba lo mucho que se parecía su hermana a su madre cuando se enfadaba.

- Ginny, cálmate...

-¡¡¡No me da la gana!!! – respondió ella con furia, apartando la mano que Harry había posado sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Luna, que entraba en el Gran Comedor y había oído los gritos desde el vestíbulo.

- Pues que Hermione ha recogido sus cosas y se ha mudado a uno de los cuartos para los prefectos que hay en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor, se ha encerrado llorando y no quiere hablar con nadie.- Se volvió furibunda hacia los chicos, sacando su varita y apuntándoles con ella- Sólo lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿qué le habéis hecho?

- ¡Nada, si ni siquiera la hemos visto!- aseguró Harry.

- ¿Por qué cada vez que Hermione se enfada, presupones que tenemos nosotros la culpa?

- Porque cada vez que Hermione se enfada, TENÉIS vosotros la culpa.

_Aplastante lógica femenina_, pensó Severus mientras salía del Gran Comedor, donde había entrado momentos antes de que la pelirroja desatase su furia contra los chicos, sin darse cuenta de que el director le miraba pensativamente y salía tras él.

- ¡Severus!

Se dio la vuelta y el director se acercó a él.

-¿Sí?

- Verás, Severus... ¿recuerdas cuando esta mañana Sybill te ha leído el futuro?- El hombre asintió- Pues yo solo quería decirte que hace mucho tiempo que estás solo, supongo que por que crees que así pagas todo lo malo que ha habido en tu vida, pero... ¿no crees que ya has sufrido suficiente y que es hora de que te des una oportunidad? Realmente, no sé que habría de malo en que mostraras tus sentimientos, ella no te mordería... Bueno, ahora está enfadada, pero es sensata, si lo hablaras con calma, no sé... piénsalo, ¿vale? A mí me alegraría mucho que rehicieras tu vida, y mejor si fuera con ella.- y tras guiñarle un ojo, volvió al comedor, dejando al profesor de pociones atónito. ¿El director había dicho lo que él había creído entender? Tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes para no caer ante la impresión. _No puede ser..._

Cuando consiguió recuperar la sangre fría, tomó una decisión. Caminó con paso rápido, subió las escaleras del vestíbulo y se internó por uno de los pasillos, hasta llegar a uno de paredes desnudas, sin salida. Un único cuadro, con una estrella de cinco puntas, esperaba colgado al final del pasillo. En cada una de las puntas estaba dibujado uno de los animales de las cuatro casas, y en la quinta, la situada en la parte superior, un fénix. Severus sabía que el cuadro permitía la entrada a cada una de las habitaciones de los prefectos y al despacho del director, sin necesidad de entrar por cada una de las salas comunes.

Sacó su varita y la colocó con gesto firme sobre un león dorado, recubierto con una cinta roja, y dijo:

- Forte et honoris.

Un haz de luz dorada salió del león bajando por su varita y envolviéndole. Con un destello, desapareció.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el Gran Comedor, McGonagall se acercó a los chicos que aún discutían. Hábilmente les dio a entender que ella estaba al tanto de lo que le ocurría a Hermione y les pidió amablemente que la dejaran tranquila hasta el día siguiente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus apareció en una amplia estancia circular, decorada con tapices en colores rojo y dorado. Un sofá estaba situado delante del fuego, junto a unos cómodos sillones. Una mesa bajo un gran ventanal, grabada con el emblema de Godric Gryffindor descansaba en uno de los laterales, al lado de unas estanterías repletas de libros.

Todo aquel que hubiera leído la Historia de Hogwarts, sabría que la disposición de esas salas, destinadas a los prefectos, eran algo especial. Normalmente los prefectos preferían seguir durmiendo en los mismos dormitorios que sus compañeros, así que casi siempre estaban vacías, y cuando no, cambiaban de forma y de distribución con cada nuevo ocupante. Por eso, en ese momento, una sola puerta más aparecía en la pared de enfrente del tapiz.

Esa puerta, cerrada, daba a las habitaciones de Hermione Granger. Severus no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues, al ser la única ocupante, lo más lógico es que hubiera puesto una nueva contraseña en el tapiz, para que nadie excepto ella pudiera entrar. Pero, pensándolo bien, tampoco es que hiciera mucha falta, pues sólo la conocían los profesores y el director... _Bueno, sí hacía falta. Yo he podido entrar._

Cogiendo aire, se acercó a la puerta y llamó suavemente. Nadie respondió. Llamó más fuerte, y entonces, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el otro lado. El sonido de una cerradura y la puerta se abrió para dejar entrever a un Hermione con los ojos rojos y restos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Cuando la joven vio de quien se trataba, intentó cerrar de nuevo la puerta, pero Severus se lo impidió. Forcejearon un poco hasta que ella se alejó súbitamente de la puerta, mientras el hombre entraba en la habitación dando traspiés por la inercia. Cuando se incorporó, la joven le apuntaba con su varita firmemente sujeta en la mano. Se apartó justo a tiempo para que el rayo no le rozara y sacó su varita con un fluido movimiento, encarándose a la joven.

- Hermione, no quiero hacerte daño.

- Salga de aquí ahora mismo.

- No me iré hasta que me escuches.

- No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con usted.-_¿Usted?_

- Hermione...

- Para usted, soy la señorita Granger.- contestó ella entre furiosa y dolida, volviendo a lanzarle otro hechizo que él paró con un simple protego.

- De verdad, sólo quiero hablar.

Ella le respondió con otro hechizo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había sido buena idea el cabrearla aún más, pues ella comenzó a atacar con renovada energía, y él tuvo que parapetarse tras el armario.

- Hermione, no quiero hacerte daño, en serio.

- ¿Daño? ¿Realmente crees que podrías hacerme MÁS daño?- dijo ella, seguido por una horrible carcajada.

El hombre se asustó y decidió terminar con aquello. Haciendo un amago, lanzó un hechizo a la chica que fue a impactar en la muñeca de la joven, hiriéndola y haciéndola soltar la varita.

Aprovechó el momento para acorralarla contra la pared, sin dejar de apuntarla, mientras ella le miraba como un cervatillo asustado. Sin embargo, y ante la sorpresa mayúscula de la joven, Severus tiró la varita a un lado y dulcemente le tomó de la mano para examinar la herida.

La joven, asombrada, se separó bruscamente de él.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo, sólo eso.

Ella le invitó a hacerlo con una mirada. Él cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, mientras ella se acercaba a la ventana y recogía ambas varitas, quedándose con ellas, ante lo cual Severus sólo suspiró.

- Verás, yo... quería disculparme.

- ¿Disculparte?- Hermione levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

- Sí.- Severus sabía que si quería conseguir que ella le creyera iba a tener que esforzarse mucho.- Sé que mi... comportamiento durante todo este tiempo no ha sido... correcto, y me gustaría disculparme por ello. Al igual que esta mañana, ha sido del todo imperdonable.

- ¿En serio?- El evidente sarcasmo en su voz le hizo sobresaltarse.

- De verdad.

Ella le miró largamente, en absoluto convencida.

- ¿Y...?

No se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

-Verás, yo... – tomó aire.- Mi vida nunca ha sido fácil, ni cuando era pequeño, ni ahora. Siempre solo, apartado de los demás¸ sin cariño, sin que nadie pareciera interesarse por mí, ni por lo que yo sentía, lo que hizo que tomase demasiadas malas decisiones. Muchas de ellas ya las conoces como el hacerme mortífago, otras te aseguro que si las conocieras no querrías saber nada de mí.

- ¿Qué puedes haber hecho que sea tan terrible?- preguntó ella con ironía. Pero la mirada llena de frustración y dolor que él le lanzó la silenciaron.

- Al servicio del señor oscuro se cometen muchas atrocidades. Y hubo una época en la que le seguí completamente convencido de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

- Pero has cambiado. Ahora estás con Dumbledore.

-¿Segura?- la irónica sonrisa que se reflejó en sus labios no la hizo retroceder.

- Él confía en ti. Para mí es suficiente.

- Estás loca.

-Es posible. Al igual que tú.

Él rió torvamente.

- Sí, hay muchas clases de locura en el mundo.

Severus se levantó y se acercó a ella, mientras sacaba el medallón y se lo tendía.

- Lo perdiste en mi despacho.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con un presentimiento. Suavemente la tomó del brazo y le examinó la herida.

-No tardará en cicatrizar. Al igual que tu amor por mí, el mundo está lleno de chicos mejores.-La intensa mirada que le dirigió la hizo caer en la cuenta.

- "...usted puede aspirar a algo más. A algo mejor que yo." Lo dijiste en tu despacho y yo no me dí cuenta.

- No debí haberlo dicho.- Ella le miró largamente.

- ¿A pesar de que yo sea una Gryffindor?

- Eso me da completamente igual, sólo lo dije para alejarte de mí.

- ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que alguien como yo te ame?

- Porque es una locura. Moral y emocionalmente es incorrecto... totalmente absurdo.

- Dí más bien que te parapetas tras lo que crees correcto, pero no lo es.

La acusación de la chica le dolió profundamente, porque sabía que era verdad.

- Hermione, nunca he abierto la gran puerta que separa lo frío y lo emocional. Nunca he bajado la guardia. Y me da... miedo.

Lentamente, ella se acercó a él. Levantó una mano y suavemente le acarició la frente, la sien, la mejilla, mientras él se estremecía ante el leve contacto, sintiendo como le dolía el corazón.

- No voy a hacerte daño.

De pronto, él la abrazó, estrechándola fuertemente contra sí, escondiendo la cabeza entre su pelo, aspirando su suave aroma.

- Lo sé.

Ella le correspondió, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y, tras un momento, ella levantó la cabeza y le besó largamente. Él nunca se había sentido más dichoso.

- Te amo, Hermione.

Y lo decía en serio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡Qué bonito!!

-¡Sí! ¡Mami, cuentanos más cosas!

-¿Más? – Una mujer joven, con el pelo castaño y unos bellísimos ojos marrones sonreía alegre a tres niños metidos en la misma cama.

- Sí, como cuando el tío Harry acabó con Voldemort con la ayuda de papá y del abuelo Albus, o como cuando el tío Ron y el tío Draco hicieron las paces...

-¡O como cuando los tíos Fred y George hicieron la broma en vuestra boda con la ayuda del tío Sirius!

- Marc, James, ¿no creéis que es muy tarde? – la mujer sonrió a sus dos hijos mayores, que habían heredado los ojos negros de su padre.

- ¡¡Papi!!

La niña pequeña, de unos cinco años, salió de la cama y correteó hasta la puerta, donde un cansado Severus se agachó para cogerla en brazos y darla un beso.

- Hola, Lily, mi niña.

Hermione se levantó.

-¿Entonces, es cierto que el medallón es mágico?- preguntó James, el mediano, intentando alargar la conversación.

- Chicos, de verdad, es muy tarde, mañana...- Ante su asombro, Severus se sentó en la cama secundando a los chicos.

- Eso, cuenta, que yo también quiero saber.

- Tú eres peor que ellos.- contestó ella con una sonrisa.- No pienso contar nada más por hoy.

-¿Pero mañana sí?- inquirió la niña.

-Mañana.- Aseguró el hombre.

Después de acostar a los niños, ambos se dirigieron a su habitación. Severus cerró la puerta y abrazó a Hermione, sin poder evitar besarla. Ella rió.

-¿No quieres cenar?

- Luego.

- ¿No estabas cansado?

- Para ti nunca, mi amor.

-¿Tú crees que es realmente mágico?- preguntó Hermione jugueteando con el medallón entre los dedos. Él entendió a qué se refería

-Albus dijo que no, pero no lo sé. Aún así, le estaré eternamente agradecido a tu abuela. No te lo quites nunca. Si realmente lo es, es un hechizo del que no quiero despertar.- Susurró él mientras la llevaba hacia la cama.- Te amo.

-Te amo, Severus.


End file.
